Idea to be offered
by silvioxp1300
Summary: An idea for a Naruto fanfic someone to write.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the deal.

I like to think of myself as creative and imaginative person, and I have a desire to express this part of me by writing fanfiction.

The problem is that I'm more of a script writer than a producer. I'm not as much of a frequent writer as I would like to be and it's hard to try and change that.

There's a fanfiction that I'm currently working on, and I have a couple of idea for a Naruto Fanfiction that I've been thinking about for a long time and want to put up, but it's hard enough to work on one.

I've decided that I would put up one of my ideas and offer it to someone else to write it, or at the very least turned into a source of inspiration others. Depending on how it goes, I'll put up the second.

On the of chance that someone contacts me, saying that they would like to write this story and I would keep in touch to provide them with more details, keep in mind that I'm not just going to give it to anyone. I'd prefer that my idea be written by someone who writes fanfics in a smart, plot detailed and somewhat professional manner, not rushed, to straight forward and stupid.

The main concept of this idea is a combination of two elements that I like to find in a Naruto fanfiction, but rarely do nowadays, another reason for me to put my idea up.

One is Naruto as an anti-hero. He's not some happy-go-lucky dense idiot that's always shouting about how he's going to stick to the righteous path and fix his problems in a way that benefits everyone because he was told to endure it, and lets the villagers get away with everything like it was nothing. He was wronged in unjustifiable ways and justifiably seeks retribution to serve his best interest.

What I've come up with is an alternate universe where he lives through both the tragic lives that are his and Sasuke's, being the hated jinchuriki while also having a clan that was murdered by his father.

The other element is for Naruto to gain special abilities and reach a higher level of power much earlier. The same will go for Hinata and Sasuke, part of the main trio.

This fanfic will also be naruhina, with the couple being forced to face the world to stay together, and a one-sided Sasuhina to add to the challange, while also being the main reason for the conflict between Naruto and Sasuke.

Below is the broad stroke of the plot. The second chapter will list out all of the added special abilities.

* * *

In this timeline, Mito Uzumaki isn't the only member of her clan to move to the leaf village, but a whole branch family established there. After the whirlpool village falls in the second war is when the branch family start feeling some resentment towards the leaf village for not doing enough to save their birth village.

Fearing this, the Second Hokage appoints them as the police force, attributed by their mastery of sealing jutsu, which only adds to their resentment similar to how it was with the Uchiha.

Then Naruto is born, and everything is goes the same, expect that when sealing the Nine Tails, Minato and Kushina are assisted by an OC character whose an elderly Uzumaki and a close relative of Kushina. He applies a seal on her on her that would enhance the healing capability of the fox's chakra to save her life, encouraging to seal the other half back within her. The elder would then apply a seal on himself with a seal known as the Death substitution seal, that would mark him as a substitute for Minato's life from using the Reaper death seal, sparing his life. If a clan has a jutsu that can give them the power of death, then of course they'd find a way to cheat death to.

Minato and Kushina live, and the village hated him for the same reasons, only they weren't free to act upon they're feelings out of fear of Minato. Naruto lives a normal life, having proper training as a ninja and being friends with the clan heirs through the friendships of their families, a lot more with Sasuke and Hinata. He himself is the closest thing for the heir of the Uzumaki, having Kushina's elder brother being the clan head.

Naruto is ignorant at first about the Fox and how the villagers hate him, until one birthday when a drunk ninja makes an attempt on his life, and after he's rescued, his parents decide to tell him the truth. Afterwards, he now sees past the facade of kindness the villagers are forced to put up and he dislikes them back, but at least he has his clansmen who are the opposite.

The Uzumaki are sympathetic towards Naruto for what he's going through, adding to their resentment for the village. The villagers in turn view the Uzumaki as 'Demon worshippers' and treat them no better than Naruto when they're bold enough to do so. Eventually, they plan to revolt like the Uchiha would have. Minato is aware of their plot and tries to stop them, reluctantly using Kushina as a spy.

A fanatical member of the Uzumaki discovers the fact that Kushina is a spy and kills her, forcing Minato to kill the Uzumaki before they make their move, essentially playing the part of Itachi.

One major difference is that Minato's attempt protect the Uzumaki name by acting as the bad guy fails, because of a plot by Danzo to gain control of Naruto. He has his subordinates spread rumors through out the populace, the idea that maybe there's a conspiracy involving the Uzumaki attempting to do something bad against the village and the fourth Hokage killing them was to prevent it from happening. The villagers took these rumors as actual fact, easier than to believe that their greatest hero was evil. It's at this point that the villagers start acting like they normally do in the original plot and are now open about their hatred towards him, not just for being the demon, but for being an Uzumaki and for driving away the fourth Hokage.

Naruto hates them back, but not as much as he does for Minato, setting him on a path for one goal, getting stronger to avenge his clan and then to restore it. He even makes a statement by dying his hair red and keeping it that way.

In the aftermath, he's subject to village laws that are inconvenient for him, one being the whole no clan can support him because of balance of power thing, another is the council having control of all of the Uzumaki's property, including their scroll of sealing jutsu, until Naruto becomes a chunin and officially the head of the clan.

And so Naruto is a loner whose focused on getting stronger. Graduates, goes on missions with team 7, having a shaky relationship with Kakashi. The chunin exams occur, which is important to Naruto to succeed in becoming a chunin so that he'd get back the Uzumaki sealing scroll, helping him to become stronger. The invasion happens, Naruto was forced to us nine tails chakra against Gaara who he finds as a kindred spirit.

Afterwards, the council comes up with some excuse about his use of nine tails chakra to keep Naruto from being promoted. This was the final straw for him, so he takes matters into his own hands, stealing the Uzumaki scroll, along with Minato's personal journal for answers while he was at it.

From the journal, he learns the truth about Uzumaki's massacre and their plot to take over the village. Their plan was to cover the base of the village with a sealing array that would allow them to place seals on any individual within it. The seal they would've used would've been similar to the caged-bird seal, turning the whole into a prisoner of war before the war even begins, a near instant victory.

Naruto's view changes from what he learns, the truth being even worse than what he already knew. His hatred for the leaf expands to all of the ninja villages now, seeing himself as the two things that were wronged by the ninja world for the benefit of others, an Uzumaki for when the whirlpool village was destroyed and all that followed the branch family after, and a Jinchuriki after meeting Gaara and realizing how all Jinchuriki are treated in general.

With all of this, Naruto now has a new goal in addition to his original. Following the example of his clan, he sets out to find other Jinchuriki, forming a group of five that would conquer the ninja villages for the Jinchuriki to rule, each one being above a Kage of their respective village.

Naruto would learn to use the same seals that his clan would've used. The problem is that it will require a lot of chakra to pull of. His clan would've used their combined chakras. Naruto has to rely on the combined tailed-beast chakra's of the Jinchuriki's. This would also mean the he'd have to find a way for the Jinchuriki to gain full control of their tailed-beast chakra.

He finds the answer from his father's journal when reading about the night the fox was sealed in him, interested on the method used. Based on the fact that the Reaper death seal gives people the kind of control that Minato used to split the yin and yang halves and sealing with the eight trigram seal, Naruto would use the Reaper death seal and the Death substitution seal to not only open the eight trigram seal entirely, but to split Kurama's soul from his chakra and remove it from his body, leaving behind the tailed beast chakra for Naruto to control with no strings attached. He would then do the same for the other Jinchurikis.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will describe all the abilities of the main characters. For Naruto, it lists everything that I've come up with. For Hinata, Sasuke and the Jinchurikis, it's mostly to explain how they would gain their abilities. I would go into more details with whoever wants to take this story.

* * *

Naruto:

So I explained how Naruto gets Tailed beast mode a lot earlier. Before all of that, he learns sealing jutsu an kenjutsu from when his clan was still alive, and of course he still uses the shadow clones. He utilizes wind chakra and uses techniques that attribute to the cutting power and force of wind. In addition to carrying a sword, he uses a blade and chain, similar to that of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, inspired to him by the adamantine chain technique from his clan. He can even use wind to control the trajectory of the chain.

After he gains control of his tailed beast chakra, he trains to combine it with wind chakra, adding some cutting power and allowing him to control the chakra as if it were the wind. He also utilizes the speed attribute for when he faces of Minato.

Naruto has his arms covered in bandages with seals on them that take chakra and give them solid shapes, specifically into weapons. Using these seals, he can make weapons out of the Nine tails chakra, mainly swords and the chain, and by adding wind chakra, he can make swords that can cut through just about anything, including other forms of chakra, which by extension can also nullify jutsu.

When Naruto stole the Uzumaki scroll, he also took a special kind of ink that he can feed chakra into to expand it in quantity and control the trajectory to take the form of a seal. Exactly like how Minato can place seals through touch alone, only on a larger scale, and by using the nine tails chakra, Naruto has a much more fluid control of the ink, allowing him to create seals at near instantaneous rate.

* * *

Hinata:

In this fanfic, Hinata broke out of her shy nature at a much earlier age, so her confidence was never trampled by her clan and she grew to be the top kunoich of her class.

At some point during the invasion from Orochimaru, she was badly injured and was left comatose. Naruto has has feelings for Hinata, and the first thing he does when he gains the Nine Tails chakra is to use it to help her.

He uses a chakra transfusion seal on Hinata, sort of like a pseudo eight trigram seal, to temporarily store a portion of the nine tails chakra to heal her. It worked, but with an unexpected outcome.

The nine tails chakra within Hinata fuses with her chakra, focusing on her Byakugan eyes. Eventually, the two different chakras merge into one, and Byakugan evolves into the Tenseigan.

The logic behind this is that Hinata's combined lineage makes her chakra the closest that's identical to Homura's, enough that she has the potential to unlock the Tenseigan, which is fueled by the nine-tails chakra since the Nine tails is one piece of the Divine tree that Homura's power originates from.

The main power of her Tenseigan will focus on Chakra control, having advance versions of the hyuga tecniques, as well a fighting style that involves taking her opponent's attacks and reflecting them back.

* * *

Sasuke:

With Sasuke, I have an idea to turn him into something of a dark sage through his curse mark. Jiraya, being a sage and having tracked down Orochimaru, he has considerable knowledge of the curse mark, and has a theory about a more effective way for someone with a curse mark to become stronger. Ordered by the council, he takes Sasuke to as a student to test his theory.

He explains to Sasuke all about Senjutsu and describes the curse mark as a bastardised version, being composed of a substance that acts as conductor of nature energy, similar to the toad oil, allowing it's bearer to absorb it within them at will. The difference however is that with the curse mark, it more like the energy is being forced in, corrupting it, and at a certain point it corrupts the body of the bearer, explain the transformations that people undergo at the second stage.

When nature energy remains corrupted, it stays separated from the main body, so while still a considerable boost of power, it isn't as powerful as the real thing. Basically, the curse mark trades efficiency for easier access.

Jiraya's theory is that a bearer of the curse mark has control over the mark, but not the energy itself, and when they draw in the energy, and without direction, it only fills up the body with a maximum amount that it can wistand. If a bearer can sense nature energy like a sage could, than they might be able to control it.

Sasuke goes through the sage training long enough for him to gain the sense, and when he does, he proves Jiraya's theory to be correct.

Not only can he draw in the energy, he can channel it out to, enhancing all of his jutsu to an even greater power and control, having access to an unlimited amount of nature energy.

He then trains to use the energy on his sharingan, unlocking the mangyeko whenever he does.

* * *

The Jinchurikis:

As I mentioned, Naruto sets out to find other Jinchuriki to join him on his cause, as he will need their powers for his plan to work. This group would have to have five members, one for each the five great villages.

He starts by seeking out Gaara, and from there they find two runaway Jinchuriki, Roshi of the four tails and Utakata of the six tails. With each Jinchuriki he finds, Naruto would use the same method he used on himself to give them full access to their tailed beast chakra, along with unique abilities that comes with it.

Not sure about the name of this group yet, but they would distinguish themselves by one of the five elements that they have a mastery of, Naruto being wind, Gaara being earth, Roshi being fire, and Utakata being water.

The final member would be an OC charater to represent lightning, a rough cloud ninja with lightning techniques, who's confident in their plan and want to be a part of it, and they in turn make this character into a Jinchuriki with the reformed three tails.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few points to add for clarification.**

Looking back at how I've described my ideas, I feel as though that the readers get the impression that the Naruto that I've written is a dark or evil Naruto.

That is not the case. My idea of a Naruto isn't one where turns into a bad guy, just that he goes through so much that he will no longer accept to endure any of it, especially for the sake of everyone who forces it upon him.

He intends to take control of the village so that he can force the villagers to no longer do as they please with him, while also putting an end to some other bad things that have going on, and once he's accomplished that, he'll try to maintain good relations with the people who treated him better.

I've described how Naruto gains his abilities, it's basically how he would originally control Kurama's chakra with Killer Bee's help, only he uses the Reaper Death Seal, to open up the seal entirely and to not only split Kurama's soul from his body of chakra, but to also remove it from Naruto's body. Having some sympathy for the fox, he doesn't seal away the soul, just removes it to have it passing on in the afterlife, and considering that Kushina had the second half within her and she dies, the second half would eventually reform and the severed soul would reunite with it, giving Kurama the freedom he wanted, albeit not as a whole.

When using the Reaper Death Seal, he uses another seal that makes someone else die in his place, preferably a bad guy who has it coming. Naruto wouldn't kill unnecessarily, but is a ninja that 's willing to take life.

If no one wants to write a fanfic with this plotline, they can at least write one with the abilities that I've listed in the second chapter. I was hoping that my ideas would get more attention then what I got so far. In the future, I might consider writing it myself, though I can't promise anything.


End file.
